The present disclosure relates generally to a detector utilizing an adjustment screw and a bellows, and more specifically, to alarm and integrity detectors that identify a change in pressure based on a contact between a bellows and an adjustment screw.
Typical pneumatic switch systems detect fault conditions, i.e., increase or decrease in pressure, by utilizing a contact pin and a deformable diaphragm. For fault detectors, the contact pin and the deformable diaphragm are in electrical continuity until the fault condition causes the electrical connectivity to break. For example, with respect to detecting a decrease in pressure, a pneumatic switch system holds the deformable diaphragm in a deformed configuration against the contact pin. When the pressure in the pneumatic switch system leaks below a normal pressure condition, the deformable diaphragm returns to a normal configuration because there is not enough pressure to hold the deformed configuration. By returning to the normal configuration, the deformable diaphragm moves away from the contact pin and creates an open electrical circuit. The open electrical circuit indicates a fault condition of a pressure decrease.
Further, with respect to detecting an increase in pressure, a pneumatic switch system holds the deformable diaphragm in a normal configuration apart from the contact pin. When the pneumatic switch system receives pressure above a normal pressure condition, the additional pressure causes the deformable diaphragm to change into a deformed configuration. Once in the deformed configuration, the deformable diaphragm is in contact with the contact pin and creates a closed electrical circuit. The closed electrical circuit indicates an alarm condition of a pressure increase. Note that increases and decreases in the pressure can result from change is temperature and its effect on gases, such as helium, hydrogen (outgassing of hydrogen from a hydride titanium), etc.
Pneumatic switch systems with deformable diaphragms are expensive component parts that increase the overall cost of each pneumatic switch system.